


Call It Business

by Quiet_Shadow



Series: Summer Days Prompts [27]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Business, Cockblocking, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Mutual Pining, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: “My darling Madeline, you have no idea how much of a tease I can be,” Swindle purred. “Perhaps, if I could put my hands over some reverse-pretender technology, I could show you…”Or Madeline wants new tech and Swindle has plenty to sell; somehow (and despite not being physically compatibles), it goes farther than strictly business.





	Call It Business

**Author's Note:**

> *coughs* Well, what can I say? I was searching for an original pairing idea and I had just watched a few Rescue Bots episodes where Madeline Pynch appeared. I mean, how could she and Swindle not at least meet each other? She has money, he has tech to sell,... perfect match? ^^
> 
> I'm using TFA Swindle here because he's the only version I'm truly familiar with.

“My, what a spacious backseat you have,” Madeline Pynch purred as she let herself lie all over the seat, taking care of keeping of not putting her boots on it; a little courtesy was always well respected and getting dirt on her new, ah, ‘partner’ seat would hardly have been the best way to start a business negotiations. She palpated the upholstery in appreciation, making a show of it as the car started rolling. “And comfortable, too! Aren’t you a treasure?”

The slightly mechanical laugh she received in return was warm. “Why, thank you! This vehicle is a top-of-the-line model, coming with fifty-two different options; the upholstery is made of a synthetically made, plush-covered leather of the highest quality. The seats are transformable at will for greater comfort. I’m certain that if you wished so, you could get one – for the right price, of course -- Mrs Pynch…”

“Ms, please,” Madeline corrected with the barest smile, the one she used to show a mistake on her interlocutors part didn’t bother her – she had no idea if her business partner could see it, but she was going to assume he did. “I was never married to Priscilla’s father.”

“Oh? An unusual situation among your kind, is it not?” The question was polite with just a hint of true curiosity, fitting for one who had no vested interest in the answer but felt themselves obligated to ask.

Madeline gave a careless shrug as she sat back, leaning against the seat as comfortably as she could. “He may have been dashing and a highly successful athlete, but he was also a bore with no manners. And far too honest for my tastes,” she added as an afterthought. Now that was a turn off.

“If he was so unsavory a mate, why pick him then?”

Madeline smirked. “Why, I didn’t need us to be have been legally wed to receive alimony and child support for the upbringing of Priscilla and the control over a share of his assets until she’s legally an adult; I only needed to have his child.” It had taken some finicking from her well-paid, highly sought after lawyers and some actress work that could have earned her an Oscar, but the judge HAD ruled in her favor.

“Ah, money,” her business partner said with approval. “That’s a choice I can respect, Ms Pynch.”

“Madeline, please,” she replied. “It does seem appropriate; unless you want me to call you Mr Swindle in turn?”

“Hmm, it does have a nice sound,” the mechanical voice, no Swindle, replied as the lights flashed in a different color with what had to be laugher. Moments like that reminded her that she was travelling in a sentient vehicle – a sentient individual with emotion and an ability to smell a good business opportunity that rivaled a shark’s ability to sense blood in the water. Her heartbeat spiked up. “But between friends, I don’t think it’s necessary. Madeline it will be.”

“Good,” she nodded. “And now the pleasantries are out of the way, my dear Swindle, what do you have to propose me today?”

Dealing with Swindle was always a treat, if only because he could give her access to a vast amount of alien technology, the like of which she had never dreamed of before. Oh, he could be a little weird, such as when he asked about someone named Sumdac and his company, which didn’t exist as far as Madeline knew, or when he seemed to think Detroit was some sort of robotic haven.

Asides of that, he was… interesting. Madeline had little interest in weapons but that wasn’t the only thing Swindle had to offer – alien glue-like products and formulas, fuel unlike what you could find on Earth, medical devices to revitalize tissues (which effects were far more efficient and long-lasting than Thaddeus Morroco’s own machine), holographic technology even more revolutionary than the one used on Griffin Rock,…

Madeline almost had an orgasm thinking on potential applications alone. How embarrassing. It didn’t help Swindle had a smooth voice that reminded her of melting butter and had a way to present his goods that just pinged at your interest until he just knew you were hooked. Ah, if only she could meet more men like him… A pity he was an alien. And that they always had to haggle. If only she could control him... but the merchant had defenses, unlike the robots back home.

Swindle could probably make an unaware fool trust him at face value. A pity for him Madeline wasn’t an easy prey. But that was half the fun, wasn’t it?

“I don’t suppose I can tempt you with a couple of Chaosmaster bombs this time around?” the alien asked.

“Not this time, my dear,” Madeline replied as she let her jacket slide off her shoulders. Better put herself at ease for a business deal, no? “Didn’t we have this conversation already? No weapon for me.”

It would however be lying to say Madeline wasn’t keeping her mind open about those guns, cannons and bombs and considering the opening of a new lucrative branch for her company, one that could even land contracts with the Army. However, she held her hand, as she had no wish to bring the attention of officials in the known about Cybertronians on her; the Burns and their Rescue team were bad enough without adding the combat-oriented aliens on her doorstep.

On the plus side, she was getting whatever products Swindle sold legally (well, he was a dealer, but the transactions were perfectly legal in themselves, with factures addressed to Swindle’s ghost company and money versed on his personal bank account which he had somehow managed to set; Madeline could salute), which nobody would be able to hold against her (not even the Burns could convict her of anything here, even if they’d most likely try). Of course, it had a certain repercussion on her wallet, but the application of all the techs Swindle sent her way and the profit margin made it up for the initial cost.

“I had to propose, you never know,” Swindle replied with cheer. “But perhaps you’ll be tempted by this wonderful Azusa Skates I just received instead?”

“Hmm, tell me more,” Madeline hummed as she opened the top two buttons of her shirt, creating an enticing V opening that allowed anyone watching to see the top of her bra. Swindle’s internal components shifted, reclining Madeline’s seat while a tray with a bottle and a glass appeared next to her and a TV screen descended from the ceiling. “Oh, champagne? Someone has been getting tips on how to treat a lady,” she murmured in appreciation as she served herself a flute.

“I always try the best for my clients,” Swindle said smoothly. Vintage energon, high-quality oil, treats,… he usually stocked on them all for the purpose of chit-chat and finicking deals. It only stood to reason he did the same with his best (so far) human client. “Now, about those skates…”

Madeline watched the video of retractable energy blades in action, allowing a human-sized robot to move at high speed in the way an ice skater would, with only one eye. She was busier sipping at her drink and focusing on Swindle’s drivel and selling speech. She had to admit those skates weren’t half-bad, they could certainly give a lift to skates and be a good novelty item, but…

“Laser blades are sadly off limit,” she announced regretfully. “Too many risks to get the wrong kind of attention. That said, I wouldn’t say ‘no’ to getting a pair as a personal item,” she added before Swindle had a chance to speak. Priscilla’s birthday was coming up and laser skates would certainly catch her fancy if nothing else.

“If it’s personal, I suppose you won’t pay in full?” the mech asked, sounding annoyed.

Madeline hummed. “Actually… perhaps I could make an effort,” she allowed, letting a hand roll up the edge of her skirt. “Provided you can convince me, of course,” she purred.

Swindle let out a laugh as the car came to a stop. ”Ah, Madeline dearest, you’re a woman after my own Spark, but what could I do that would… convince you,” he purred back. This time, Madeline shuddered in full. What a voice… a pity they weren’t physically compatible, or she’d have banged him already. As such, she had to do with his voice alone – and the comfy backseat of his vehicle mod and a couple of toys.

The seat reclined again, making Madeline lie flat on her back, her skirt rolled up so high one could see her panties. “Hmm, that’s fast,” she murmured, dropping the empty flute back on the tray and reaching for the still unopened buttons of her shirt.

“Too fast?” Swindle inquired.

“Are you in a hurry?” she asked, fingers brushing against her bare stomach as her shirt fell open.

“Never for you,” the mech supplied. His engine growled, sending vibrations through the vehicle and Madeline gasped.

“Tease,” she accused him, arching her back even as she did so. Oh God it felt good!

“My darling Madeline, you have no idea how much of a tease I can be,” Swindle purred. “Perhaps, if I could put my hands over some reverse-pretender technology, I could show you…”

DRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!

The vibrations stopped and Madeline froze, eyes darting toward her handbag. She reached for the content, hand closing around an insistently ringing phone. A look at the caller’s number made her narrow her eyes in fury.

“Damnit!” She growled. “I told her I didn’t want to be disturbed until tonight!” And if her daughter hadn’t taken ide her warning, then she must have gotten herself in trouble. Ugh. “Changes of plans, Swindle. I need to get back, right now.”

"A pity; we didn't even have a chance to get started." Madeline couldn't swear it, but he sounded disappointed too.

As the car started again and Madeline started to put her clothes back in order, her mind wandered. Cock-blocked by her own daughter; Madeline growled. If she hadn’t loved Priscilla from the bottom of her heart, she could have strangled her.


End file.
